Modern communication and data networks are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes may include routers, switches, and/or bridges that transport the individual data frames and/or packets through the network. Some networks support both connectionless frame transfer (e.g., Provider Backbone Bridging (PBB)) and connection-oriented frame transfer (e.g., PBB Traffic Engineering (PBB-TE)). Providing management services (e.g., Data Communication Network services and/or connectivity fault management) in such networks is desirable.